Food servicers are utilizing more innovative ways of distributing their fantastic food products. Current methods of serving hot foods have limited capabilities. From catering, to farmer's markets, to food trucks, street vending and tailgating, have proven to be viable means to distribute food. The semi-automatic collapsible chafer system will give eager entrepreneurs and families an easy way to set up a full featured mobile food service center with built-in safety measures.